Jason's New Perspective
by koh319
Summary: Jason just lost his parents and is sent to an orphanage in Coumarine City only to get a new family that he dose not expect after the revolution in Kalos. Warning this story contains ab/dl content and babying
1. Chapter 1

**Jason's New Perspective**

Author's Note: I don't own anything but the plot of this story. I was inspired to write this story by reading through two fantastic stories Rosa's New Perspective by KenitohMenara and Touko's New Perspective by Gahlgutt both are amazing stories.

 **Chapter 1**

 **10:30 am Coumarine City Orphanage May 3**

Jason sat on his bed a he thought about his dream to become a Pokémon trainer and become a champion, his birthday was in a couple of months and he would finally be able to get a trainers license and become a trainer but he still missed his parents dearly after arriving at the orphanage only six months ago after his parents were killed in a car accident. After getting his shoes on and looking in the mirror at his black t-shirt which has a Pokeball printed on the front of it and blue denim shorts, he checked the mirror and his light green eyes confirmed that his short brown hair was brushed enough, so he walked downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Once there, he looked to see news on the Pokémon Revolution that had started in Kalos two months prior and was quickly spreading throughout the region. Jason got his breakfast and sat down to eat when a Malamar came on the screen to announce that Coumarine city was now under the control of the Pokémon.

"Great, the Pokémon will probably come here next" he says beginning to panic a little bit as he stood up, he then ran to his room to pack what little he could however on the way there he bumped into the head mistress of the orphanage Miss Tangella, a kindly woman 36 years old with long red hair going down her back wearing a blue dress going past her knees and black slipper style shoes.

"Sorry Ms. Tangella" he says looking up at her with a sheepish smile on his face which disappears when he notices a worried look on her face.

"Jason, can you come into my office please?" she asks

"Yes ma'am" he says walking into her office and freezing upon seeing several Pokémon in the room

"Ms. Tangella what is going on here? Why are there Pokémon in your office?" he asks not noticing the door close behind him. "Jason dear please try to remain calm these Pokémon claim to not want to hurt you or any of the children here but they have an announcement that they need everyone to hear, now please gather everyone in the cafeteria" she says, sounding stressed

"Ma'am how do you know what they want?" he asks trembling as Ms. Tangella looks at him

"Please just do as I ask and I shall explain in a short while" she says, almost yelling as Jason turns and runs out the door to do his task.

 **11:30 pm Coumarine City Orphanage**

All of the children were seated at the tables and waiting to hear Ms. Tangella's announcement. After a few minutes Ms. Tangella walked into the room with several Pokémon which made the children murmur to each other nervously until Ms. Tangella raised her arms to silence them.

"Attention everyone, now as you may or may not know Coumarine City and the surrounding areas which include this orphanage are now under the control of Pokémon…" she says as an Audino and a Vaporeon start setting cups infront of the children in one cup was a pill of some kind and the second was a cup of water

"…being passed out to you now are a pill which will fine tune your ears and brains to understand what the Pokémon are saying to you, they won't hurt you so please take them and if any of you are wondering I have already taken one of those pills which is how I can understand the Pokémon, after you have taken the pills I will turn the next announcement to this Delcatty who will speak in a few minutes"

Ms. Tangella finishes by gesturing to the Delcatty before sitting down. Jason takes the pill not wanting to upset any of the tough looking fighting type Pokémon watching the children from the sides of the room, after a few minutes all of the pills were taken The Delcatty stepped up:

"Attention everyone my name is Rochelle Dumas and I am in command of this unit of Pokémon, now I know that you must be frightened but you should not be, as Ms. Tangella said we do not intend to harm any of you but over the next couple of months you will be noticing changes around the orphanage, now over the next few weeks as things start settling down in the city we will start taking you to the Pokémon center where your health will be evaluated and you will be treated and looked after.

She pauses to make sure she still has the children's attention.

"While you are in the center representatives from the HAA or Human Adoption Agency will meet with you to help you find new families and live happier lives then you do now, until we are ready to move you to the center you will remain here in the orphanage and Ms. Tangella will still be in charge of operations here but the Pokémon will be helping out all around the building and grounds so if you have any questions or concerns then please see Ms. Tangella, myself or any of the Pokémon you see around the orphanage. Does anyone have any questions?" she asks looking around the room as a little girl raises her hand,

"Why are the Pokémon doing all of this?" she asks Rochelle looks her way and smiles

"That is a very good question young lady, we are doing this because we love humans and want to protect you. There are lots of humans who love, work and battle with Pokémon and some even call us family; but there are lots of humans who want to use our powers to hurt other Pokémon and people in order to control entire nations for their own selfish reasons and many more see us as slaves. I don't know if any of you have herd of team plasma in Unova but they are a prime example of this behavior. It was decided that if they are going to be babies about Pokémon, then that is how we shall treat them." Rochelle pauses to catch her breath, some tears falling from her eyes before speaking again "we know that you kids are not like those bad people and would never hurt Pokémon but we are doing this to protect you from them. Now if there are no other questions then please go back to what you were doing

Jason stands up, looking shocked at what he had just herd.

"Great now what do I do?" he asks sounding frightened.

 **Coumarine City Orphanage 3 months later…**

Jason puts the last of his things in his suitcase, then he goes to look out the window at the bus ready to take the last of the children to the center.

Over the last three months the Pokémon established a new government in the city and throughout the other cities that have already been taken over. TV reports showed what life was like in Coumarine City since the Pokemon took over, the reports showed children being treated and dressed like infants and toddlers which made the children of the orphanage feel more than a little uneasy knowing what awaited them after their adoption, attempts to move the children to the city kept being pushed back due to the human resistance movement but that was becoming less of a threat by the day as more of the resistance were captured. Today was the day that they would finally be going to the center in Coumarine City.

Jason sighs and carries his suitcase down to the bus and takes his seat as the Pokémon load it into the busses storage compartment, this was to be the last bus of kids to head to the city after the first one left the day before taking many of the children from the orphanage, Jason didn't have any friends at the orphanage since he was shorter than a normal nine year old should be.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jason says as he waves to Ms. Tangella when the bus starts to pull away from the Orphanage with two other cars following.

 **10 minutes later**

Jason stares out the window as the city gets closer when a loud popping sound is herd and the bus swerves before slamming into a tree, the force throwing Jason from his seat and knocking him unconscious at the Pokémon in the other cars sprang into action.

 **3 Days Later**

Jason wakes up in a bed "ugh, what happened to me and where am I?" he asks as he looks around the modest sized room with tan paint on the walls to reflect light into the room, there is a 40 inch tv hanging on the wall with a desk right next to the window and a dresser under the tv. When he looks down past the comforter he sees his feet raised up and bandaged.

"My head hurts" he says, feeling a throbbing headache as a knocking was herd at the door and in came a Wigglytuff wearing a nurse's uniform and hat with a red cross on it walks into the room and was clearly happy to see him awake as she carries a tray with a cup on it and some bandages.

"Well good afternoon Jason, it's good to see you finally awake" she says with a bright smile on her face as she sets the tray down

"Who are you and where am I?" he asks, still looking very groggy as he tries to fight off the fog in his head

"My name is nurse Constance Mathers but you can just call me nurse Constance and you are in the center in Coumarine City" she says as she starts changing the bandages on his ankles.

"What happened to me?" he asks as he watches her

Constance finishes changing the bandages on his ankles and working on the bandages on his head "well Jason the bus that you were traveling in popped a tire during the trip and crashed, you and several other kids were hurt but you got lucky in comparison to only get a couple of fractured ankles and a mild concussion, you were unconscious for three days" she says and finishes changing the bandages on his head hands him a cup with a pill in it and a cup of water "this is medicine to help with your headache, I heard you talking when I was outside the door and thought it might be a good idea"

"Thank you" he says, taking the medicine and the water before laying back down "so what happens now?"

"Well now that you are up, I will go get the doctor and he will explain more of what will happen" she says and turns to leave taking the tray with her "I should be back soon dear" she says, walking out of the room.

"Well I guess there is nothing to do but wait" he says and stares out the window at the sunny day outside.

 **This is my first FanFiction so any constructive criticism is appreciated and I will try to update as often as I can, to clear a few things up I am using my real name because I imagined myself in the story and how I would react to it, I don't own anything but the plot and thanks go to two amazing authors who have inspired me to write this story. Don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason's New Perspective Chapter 2**

Jason lays in the bed and waits for the doctor " _I hope my things are ok, especially the photo of my parents"_ he thinks with a tear going down his face until a knock is herd at the door "come in" he says.

A female Gardevoir walks into the room wearing a doctor's coat and smiles at him "well good afternoon Jason, it's good to see that you are awake, now after looking at your charts and your current condition I feel that you should stay with us for at least a week to give your ankles time to heal" she says while looking at her clipboard.

"Ok, but can I ask your name and where my stuff is?" He asks, looking anxious

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Mavis Mindflow and all of your belongings from the orphanage have been recovered and placed in that locker over there" she says, pointing to a white locker in a corner of the room.

"Good, but what happens now? I have heard some things while I was in the orphanage"

"Well a representative with the HAA will visit with you shortly to tell you about the next step and as for the things that you heard, which I assume are the infant treatment the trainers in the city are receiving correct?" she asks

Jason nods and waits for her to continue

Dr. Mindflow sighs and give Jason a look saying that she has heard this before and probably will a lot more after this "yes it is true that children are being treated as toddlers and infants but no mind control is being used but there is a body regression process to make children into permanent infants but both the children and the adults must agree to it or the process cannot begin, but don't worry about that now I am sure that won't be for a long time yet" She says as a knock is heard at the door.

Nurse Mathers walks in with a tray of food and sets it on a table that is attached to the bed and slides it in front of Jason "your meeting with the HAA will be in an hour so make sure you finish your lunch by then ok sweetie?" she asks with a bright smile on her face

"Ok, I understand" he says and starts eating the salad in front of him as Nurse Mathers put a remote on the table next to the food tray "this remote is for the TV and this button here is to call for me or another nurse if you need anything at all" she says pointing to a small box attached to the bed.

"Thank you ma'am" he says and finishes the salad and the glass of milk

Dr. Mindflow watches the scene with a smile on her face "ok well I have other patients to see so I will check in with you later, until then have a good day Jason" she says, leaving the room

Nurse Constance picks up the tray and smiles at him "I must be going as well but please don't hesitate to use the button if you need anything" she reminds him before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Jason lays back in the bed and sighs, having nothing else to do turns on the TV and looks through the channels for something to watch.

 **1 hour later**

Jason hears a knock at the door and turns of the TV "come in" he says, having a good Idea as too who it is.

A Gothitelle wearing a with long sleeve shirt under a purple suit and skirt walks into the room and sits down next to the bed "hello Jason my name is Maria Darkwave and I am your case worker with the HAA, I have been told by your doctor that you will be kept here for a week, which means that by the time you are all healed up there should be a nice and loving family waiting for you" she says with a bright smile.

"So are they going to treat me like a baby like the others?" he asks, looking concerned

"I would talk to them about that and tell them that you aren't comfortable with it right now but please do give it a chance, a lot of children in the city didn't want to be treated like babies at first but after they gave it a chance and stopped resisting they found that they like it and I see those children with their parents having the time of their lives with the biggest smiles on their faces" she says and puts a hand on his shoulder "this is a big change I know but please give it a chance, you may end up liking this a lot better and as cute as you are it should not take very long for me to find a couple to adopt you and give you a loving home" she says and looks at her watch "did you have any other questions?"

"No, I guess not" he says, still not sounding too sure about all of this

"Ok then" she says standing up "don't worry we will make sure that you are happy and if you have any questions of if you just need to talk then give me a call at my office and they will patch you through to me" she says as she goes to the door.

Ok thank you Miss Darkwave" he says

"No problem cutie, you just sit back and relax and leave all of the hard work to me" she says and waves as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

"It isn't like I can do much else" he says and turns the TV back on as the sun begins to set outside on the horizon "I just hope that I can handle what is coming" he says.

 **Thank you for the support on the last chapter it really means a lot to me to hear that you like this story, I will be sure to update again when I can and as usual any constructive criticism and ideas are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A beautiful Sylveon wearing a pink t-shirt and knee length shorts stands in front of a stove on a balmy august morning as she makes a breakfast of pancakes for her and her Machoke husband as she listens to the radio "Am I really going to have to wake his lazy butt up again?" she asks as she puts the last of the pancakes on the plate and walks up the stairs

David sits on the bed and finishes packing his gym bag for the day "I had better get downstairs before Lori gets mad at me again" he says and walks over to the door and opens it to find his wife at the door "can I help you with something pretty lady?" he asks in a flirty way

"Yeah, tell the lazy guy in there with you that his breakfast is getting cold" she says in a joking tone as she walks back downstairs and turns the radio back on "we have an update for you on the bus accident that happened on the way form the orphanage to the Coumarine City center three days ago, it seems that a the blown tire that caused the bus to crash was not the result of any human resistance but a simple error in maintenance by the owner of the bus company, however as a result several children including the driver were badly hurt and are now recovering at the center"

"At least those kids are getting the help they need" David says as he walks into the kitchen and sits at the table

"Yeah, but I wish we would get a call from the HAA it has been three months already and I see plenty on people in the city with children who are happy as can be I see it all the time at the bakery, when will that be us?" she says while putting the pancakes down on the table with tears starting to come down her face

David stands up and hugs her "don't worry Lori I am sure they will call soon with an orphan for us but until then we just have to be patient" he says, knowing that being a mother was very important to her as he thought about how they met.

David was a front line soldier in the revolution in Unova and Lori was a soldier and cook, they had both enlisted at the same time and ended up in the same unit together. David was injured on the front lines during the battle of Castelia City and was taken to the medical tent where he met Lori while she was giving the other patients food and as she was feeding him it was love at first sight, the two started talking and they were almost inseparable from then on. David got out of the infirmary and returned to duty Lori followed and participated in the final battle, while she proved to be a capable fighter she was quickly overwhelmed and was about to be captured when David used a focus blast to stop the humans in their tracks and Lori used Dazzling Gleam as a distraction while David picked her up in his arms and carried her to safety, later after the battle was won David and Lori retired from the military and got married almost immediately and after the city was settled Lori started doing her true passion in life by working in a bakery and baking treats for where her bubbly personality could shine and David started working in a gym and had become part of the management, after a year of marriage the two moved out to the newly captured Coumarine City where Lori opened her own bakery across the street from the Center called Seaside Sweets and under her leadership it became the top bakery in Coumarine City and supplies the center with treats for the children staying there every week, David owns a gym called Grass Valley Fitness and councils the Pokémon who come there and the gym also doubles as a rehabilitation clinic to help the soldiers who have been injured during the fighting. Now David and Lori own a large two story house in the upper class part of town and have built a life for themselves in the easygoing town of Coumarine City.

"I hope your right David, I really do" she says and starts to eat her breakfast.

Not long after breakfast David left to work at the gym and the phone started ringing as Lori started to leave

"Hello?" she says, answering the phone

"Hello Mrs. Collins this is Maria Darkpulse with the HAA, I am proud to say that we have an orphan for you to adopt"

"You do? That's fantastic news" Lori says with a big smile as tears start to form in her eyes

"Yes, we have a little boy for you named Jason, unfortunately he was injured in the bus accident recently so he is still receiving treatment so he can't leave the center yet but he should be able to go home with you in a few days if you want to come by the office tomorrow morning at 10:00 am and sign the paperwork then you can meet him." Maria says, opening her appointment book and writing in David and Lori

"Yes, that will be perfect and I can assure you that we will be there on time, oh David will be so happy when I tell him" she says, struggling not to cry

"Okay then, I will see tomorrow bright and early so please have a pleasant day Mrs. Collins" Maria says, hanging up the phone

Lori smiles brightly and drives down to the gym with tears going down her face, after 10 minutes of driving she pulls into the parking lot and going to David's office "Honey, you won't believe who called after you left"

"Who was it sweetie?" he asks, looking very confused

"It was the HAA and they said that they finally have a child for us, a little boy, we are finally parents" she says crying and then she runs over to David and kisses him.

"This is great news, we have to get a room together for him" he says "I'll close a little early tonight and we can go shopping"

"Ok, I'll see you at home honey and I am going go to the bakery and prepare a special surprise for our little boy" she says as she runs out of the gym and drives to the bakery.

 **Later that night…**

David puts the last screw into the bedframe "okay we're done, this room looks pretty good" he says, looking at his sons room.

The room is painted light blue with a clouds to look like the sky with a queen bed and an oak dresser with a 32 inch TV and a videogame system with a desk next to the window with a brand new laptop on it.

Lori puts the clothes away in his dresser "yeah, it sure is sweetie I hope that he likes it" she says with a wondrous look in her eyes as she hugs her husband and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sure he will, you didn't get any infant clothes did you?" he asks

"No, of course not David I want to go slow with this one step at a time and I want to ask his opinion on being babied before trying something with him" she says with a smile on her face "and tomorrow morning we can sign the papers and meet our son"

 **Sorry it took me a while to update this story but a combination of a crazy work schedule and writers block kept me from it. Also be sure to check out Rosa's New Perspective, Touko's New Perspective, Aaron's New Perspective and Adrienne's New Perspective, they are all fantastic stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lori bounces down the stairs in a bright and cheery mood since this is the day they get to adopt their new son "David, come on you know we can't be late!" she yells up the stairs in an impatient manor as she starts tapping her foot.

"I'm coming!" he says walking downstairs to his wife "ok, I'm ready so let's go to the HAA and get ready to meet our son" he says taking her hand and leading her to the car, then he gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine while his wife get into the passenger's side, then they drive into the city to the HAA building.

 **HAA building 9:53 am**

Maria sits at her desk at sips at her coffee while looking over Jason's medical reports _at least his concussion has healed and his ankles will heal in a few days" she thinks to herself_ then she picks up the papers with his new parents information _"_ _they will be perfect for him, I can just feel it"_ she takes another sip at her coffee, then her intercom goes off "Miss Darkpulse a David and Lori Collins are here to see you" Maria smiles and presses a button on her phone "please send them in" she says and puts Jason's papers and the adoption papers into a manila folder.

David and Lori walk into the office hand in hand and David pushes in the chair into place after Lori takes her seat, then sits down himself.

"Welcome and thank you both for getting here a little early, I know you two have to be excited about your adoption" she says with a bright smile, while sliding the folder towards them.

"You have no idea, it has always been my dream to be a mother" she says with a energetic expression on her face "we already have a bedroom setup for him the we know he will love and we just can't wait to bring him home"

"And I would love to help with his recovery and have some fun with him, I heard that he was in the bus accident that was coming from that orphanage" David says, opening the folder.

"That's great to hear, now in this folder here you will find Jason's medical information as well as his background information and the adoption papers so please do give everything a look and if you have any questions then please feel free to ask" she says and waits for them to respond.

Lori looks at his background information and at the picture at the top of the page that must have been taken only a few days ago "such a cute little boy and yet he has such a sad story" she says with a tear running down her face as she reads his background information that came from the files at the orphanage. Jason fled to Coumarine City with his parents from Vermillion City in Kanto where the revolution had already been won, they had escaped just before Vermillion City was taken. Jason's father rented an apartment for them to live in and took a job at the Pokémon gym to make money while his mother stayed at home to take care of him. One day on a routine trip to the grocery store a drunk driver hit his parent's car in the driver's side first killing his father instantly and his mother was killed when their car impacted with a building, soon after the accident Jason was sent to the orphanage since he had nowhere else to go.

David reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles at her "don't worry, we will make sure that he is happy and safe" he says, sounding confident, then he turns to the adoption papers and signs in the appropriate places and gives the pen to Lori who also signs in the same places with the stress melting away as she dose before sliding the papers back to Maria who looks the paperwork over and stamps it to signify her approval.

"Great, now let's go and see your son shall we?" Maria says with a cheery expression as she stands up

"Can you tell us what he is like? So we know what to expect" David asks, standing up as well

"Jason in my opinion is a very sweet boy, he is a bit shy and on the quiet side but I think you should get along real well together and I do think that he would accept infant treatment but not right away so you should go slow, I called Jason last night to let him know that you were coming so he should be awake and waiting for us" she opens the door and all three head to the center

Jason sits on a bench in the lobby of the center and waits to see his new parents, wearing the same shirt he had on at the orphanage and a pair of donated pants as he watches the door with a look of excitement and nervousness _"_ _I wonder what my new parents will be like, I hope they won't just put me in diapers and make me babble like a baby for the rest of my life"_ he shudders in nervousness at the thought, then the door opens and he sees Maria walking in with a Machoke and a Sylveon behind her, both are casually dressed with a gold ring on their right hands

Maria looks over at Jason and smiles as she leads David and Lori to him "Good morning Jason I hope that you're feeling better"

"A little, my head doesn't hurt anymore but I still have trouble walking" he says with a small smile

"Well that's good to hear" she says and gestures to David and Lori "these are David and Lori Collins, I will leave you all to get to know each other better" she says smiling as she walks off to the front counter to observe.

Lori sits down on Jason's right and gently takes his right hand and starts to stroke the top of his hand with her thumb to help calm him down "Hello Jason, my name is Lori and I'm your mother" she says with tears in her eyes "It's so good to meet you sweetheart" she says and continues to massage his hand.

"I'm David and I'm your father, it good to meet you buddy" he says as he kneels down in front of Jason "and don't worry about walking I will help you get better at my gym" he says, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder

"Are you a gym leader?" he asks, looking surprised

"I guess you could say that" he says, chuckling along with Lori "I own a fitness gym and it is also doubles as a rehabilitation clinic which helps those who are injured recover from injuries faster, but that will be for another day"

"And I own a bakery across the street from the center so maybe after we leave here we can get you a treat on the way home" Lori says, still with a bright and loving smile on her face

"That sounds good but….are you going to put me in diapers like the other kids?" he asks, looking up at Lori with uncertainty.

"No Jason, don't worry we will not do anything like that unless you feel comfortable with it but until you are walking again we will have to carry you" she says and gently lifts Jason into her lap and wraps her arms around him "We will make sure you are safe and happy from now on sweetie" she says giving Jason a kiss on the top of his head.

Jason looks at her with a surprised look as he sits sideways in Lori's lap.

"Jason is something wrong?" she asks, thinking she did something to upset him

"It's just that no one has done that since my mom and dad died" he says laying his head against Lori's chest as tears appear in his eyes.

Lori mentally curses herself for doing that and tightens her grip around Jason into a hug "I'm so sorry Jason I didn't mean to bring up such memories" she says and starts rubbing his arm as he starts to cry quietly into Lori's shirt.

"It's ok but I just haven't been shown much affection in the orphanage since Ms. Tangella didn't want for us to get too comfortable and then we wouldn't want to leave" he says, still sobbing as he slowly falls asleep in her lap.

"Well that is going to change" she says, then hums a lullaby to get Jason to sleep.

"I'm going to go get the car" David says and walks out the door to get the car from the HAA's parking lot

"That's just fine" Lori whispers and continues to hum the lullaby into Jason's ear.

 **Sorry this one took so long to get out but I was busy with a vacation and a crazy work schedule, not to mention I am attending a wedding soon things might be a bit crazy for me for a little while, so I will update when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason opens his eyes and sits up on a large couch, then after hearing the sound of typing looks over to the love seat where Lori is typing on a laptop wearing red brimmed work glasses. Lori glances at Jason and smiles when she sees him awake and smiles before moving her laptop to the other side table with her ribbons and saving her work, then she walks over to him "Hey there sweetie, it's good to see you finally woke up" she says and kisses his cheek.

"How long was I asleep mom?" he asks, looking out the window and seeing it was already mid afternoon

Lori's eyes lit up immediately upon hearing him call her mom "you were asleep for a good hour and a half, your father carried you in and put you on the couch while I tucked you in"

"Oh, ok" he says, looking down at his lap with a tear going down his face.

"Jason what's wrong? You can tell me" she says, looking concerned as she gently nuzzles his cheek.

"Do you think that my parents would be ok with me going into a new relationship like this? I mean I don't want to betray their memory" he says with a whimper.

Lori wraps her ribbons around Jason in a hug "You won't be betraying them at all, as long as you remember them then they won't be mad and all a parent really needs to know is that their child is happy healthy and safe and that is what your father and myself want for you" she says, lifting Jason onto her back with her ribbons "Now enough sad talk, let's go and see your new home" she says with a big smile as she walks from the living room and into the rest of the house.

David walks out of the master bedroom and smiles as he sees Lori and Jason come up the stairs "hey, it's good to see you up, did you have a nice nap? I know I did" he says with an aura of energy around him.

"Yeah, it was good" he says blushing at having to take a nap since he had not done so in years "mom was just showing me around" he says while holding onto Lori's neck.

"Well right here is mine and your mother's bed room, feel free to come and get up at any time during the night if you need anything at all" he says and closes the door "and your room is right this way" he says, leading them down the hall.

Jason watches David as he opens the door and prepares himself to see a nursery on the other side of the door but was surprised to see a regular room for someone of his age "Wow" he says and gazes around the room, seeing that it was twice as big as his room back at the orphanage and a bright smile appeared on his face when he sees the picture of his parents sitting on the night stand next to the bed.

"We knew that you would like that sweetie, the center gave it to us before we left to bring you home" she says with a smile as she lifts him onto the bed

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to the game console with curiosity.

"That is your new videogame system called the "Poke box One" it's supposed to be the newest model, we don't mind you playing it as long as you don't play it past bed time" David says while picking him up and carrying him to a set of doors at the other end of the room and carries him onto a balcony that gives a wonderful view of the city and the ocean.

"Wow, what a view" Jason says, forgetting that he was being held and carried around.

"Yeah, you can't argue with that" David says, then he points to the harbor "my gym is down there buddy and I'll take you down there with me in a few days when your ankles help to help strengthen your muscles but for now, welcome home" he says.

"Thanks dad, I'll try not to make you both regret adopting me" Jason says, looking down

"We would never regret adopting you, sorry sweetheart but your just too cute to get rid of" she says, smiling at them "now come on downstairs I have dinner ready and it looks like it's going to rain soon and I don't want either of you catching a cold" she says with a playful look as storm clouds start moving in on the city.

David carries Jason back downstairs and puts him down in a chair and sits down to his right as Lori walks into the kitchen and sets down a plate of lasagna in front of both of them, then brings out one for herself "Okay everyone dig in, I have a special surprise for you after dinner" she says, smiling at Jason before she starts eating her meal.

After half an hour everyone had finished eating and Lori brings in a box from the kitchen and puts it down on the table "The day that I found out we were going to be adopting you I made this at my bakery to welcome you to your new home and your new family and to let you know that we will always love you no matter what" she says opening he box to reveal a chocolate sheet cake with fudge icing and the words "Welcome Home Jason" written in blue frosting.

"Thanks mom" he says with tears in his eyes as she cuts a slice for him and puts it in front of him and David as rain starts hitting the widow.

"I thought Dad owns a gym" he says, watching David eat his cake

"He dose but sweets every now and again won't hurt and he has almost as big of a sweet tooth as I do" she says with a smile as she eats her slice.

After the slices were finished Lori puts the rest of the cake away for later, then she comes back in and puts Jason on her back and carries him into the living room and puts him back on the couch and sits down on his left with David sitting at the other end of the couch on Jason's right.

Lori wraps a ribbon around him and pulls him against her "So how do you like your new home?" she asks, rubbing his arm.

"I like it, I really like my new room but I thought that it was going to be a nursery" he says, laying his head against Lori's shoulder.

Lori frowns at what he said and sighs "Jason I said that we weren't going to put you in diapers right away and I meant it but after you have a chance to get settled in and used to your new surroundings then we will ask you to try some things, all that we ask is that you give the babying a chance and I promise you that we will go slow and if after you try something and give it a fair chance you decide that you don't want it then that's fine we will still love you no matter what" she says and kisses his forehead "Dose that sound fair?" she asks.

"Yeah, that sounds fair" he says with a smile and snuggles into her fur.

"Don't forget that you can always ask us if there is anything that you want to try that we haven't asked you to yet then feel free to ask" David says and turns on the TV to a history show.

"Dose my Poke Box One have any games" Jason asks, looking at David with his eyes beginning to get heavy

"Yeah, they are all by a company called Scorch Inc. and they make some of the more popular games on the market but we can get into those tomorrow but right now I think its bed time for you, you have had a pretty big day" he says seeing the time on the clock is 8:45PM.

Lori picks Jason up in her ribbons and starts rocking him while humming a lullaby, then she walks upstairs and tucks him into bed and smiles when she sees that he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow "Good night sweetie, welcome home" she gently whispers and kisses his forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

 **I want to apologize for the last chapter it says that Lori had hands but she doesn't, she walks on all fours. I didn't realize that I did that and Fanfiction won't let me edit that for some reason. I also wanted to thank Sky Hooves for pointing that out to me and if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter then lease PM me or leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had already been a week since Jason's adoption, Lori and David each took turns with one going to work and the other staying to take care Jason, Jason spent most of the week getting used to his new home and spending time with his Pokebox one and was hooked on a game called Last Fantasy and a cartoon show called Digger O'Hare and the toad wars starring a Green Diggersby as the captain, a Dellcatty as the first mate, a Viggeroth as the engineer, a four armed ducklett as the gunner, and human child, and a one eyed robot, and now it was time for his first doctor visit to look at his ankle.

 **Coumarine city center 9:30 am**

Jason sits on an examination table while David and Lori sits on chairs next to the table with Lori reading a magazine while they wait for Dr. Mindflow to finish her examination.

"Okay, his ankles are looking a lot better from the last time I saw him and from his x-ray I can see that the bones have fully healed and I think he I ready for physical therapy" she says and looks over at David and Lori "Did you have any questions for me?"

"No doctor, thank you for everything" David says, shaking the Gardevoir's hand with Lori doing the same with her ribbons

"No problem at all, the muscles in his feet will still be sore so don't overdo anything or you could re injure them" she says while handing Jason a lollipop which he puts in his mouth

"I understand Doctor, I know exactly what we need to do" he says as the Gardevoir leaves the room to tend to another patient.

"So Jason you are going to be spending the day with your father at his gym, so be a good boy and listen to him and you should be fine and I will see you tonight" Lori says, lifting Jason off the table and kisses his forehead before handing him to David.

"Okay mom" he says, smiling at her from David's arms as he is carried outside and put in the back seat of the car while Lori walks off to work at her bakery.

David starts driving to the gym and stops at a red light "Listen Jason after your session today I will be dropping you off at the daycare center in the gym, don't worry buddy I promise you that no one will treat you like a baby I already talked to them about that yesterday while I was there not unless I approve of it and most of the kids there are being babied because they wanted it and their parents approved of it with the daycare." He says and starts driving again.

"Okay but why am I going to be in daycare anyway, can't I stay with you? And what if thy starts babying me anyway?" he says, looking very uncomfortable.

"I have other Pokémon that I have to help and don't worry about the daycare they have TV and videogames and lots of other fun things to do and if they do baby you at all other than carrying you, just tell me when I come to pick you up and I will set them straight" he says and smiles at him as he continues to drive to the gym.

 **Grass Valley Fitness**

David carries Jason into the gym past other Pokémon of several other types doing their workouts and into the physical therapy area, then he places him between two parallel bars adjusted for Jason's height and helps him stand "Okay Jason hold onto the bars and try holding yourself up, I'll hold onto your waist so you don't fall" he says.

Jason holds onto the bars and puts his feet down with his legs shaking as he takes his first step "Please don't let go dad"

"Don't worry buddy just keep going" he says following Jason while holding him up. After an hour of working on the bars and on a treadmill, Jason was walking a little but not the way he was before the bus accident.

"Okay, Jason that was good work today but let's not overdo it" David says picking him up with a look of pride on his face, then he starts carrying Jason to the daycare part of the gym.

"Do you think that I'm going to be able to walk again like I did at the orphanage?" he asks

"Absolutely, if you keep this pace up you should be able to walk just as good as you did then, and then we can really have some fun and get you looking and feeling stronger" he says as the pass the Café area where Pokémon adults were relaxing and eating the healthy foods served there and a few even cooed at Jason as they passed.

 **Grass Valley Daycare**

David carries Jason into the large daycare center where a Wigglytuff wearing a pink apron meets them at the front counter "Good afternoon Mr. Collins" she says with a bow "Carol you don't have to bow, we have been through this several time before" David says with a sigh, knowing that she would do this again and again.

"This is my son, his name is Jason and he is the child I told you about yesterday" he says, setting Jason on the counter and signing him in.

"Oh that's right" she says and turns to Jason "Hello dear it's nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Carol and I run the daycare here, I'm sure that you will have a lot of fun here with the other kids" she says picking Jason up in her arms.

"Don't worry buddy I'll pick you up in a few hours, try to make some friends in the meantime" he says, ruffling Jason's hair before walking out to the gym.

Carol carries him into the daycare which looks a lot like a nursery with different areas for drawing, playing with blocks, eating meals, watching movies, playing videogames with different consoles, there is even a room with several cribs for naps and several changing tables "I know you will have a lot of fun here sweetie and if you need anything at all then just ask any of the Pokémon in the daycare" she says, pointing out the different Pokémon workers wearing the same pink aprons as she sets him in a chair in the common area which is at the center of the daycare and is used for the kids to gather and talk before she turns and goes back to the front desk.

Jason looks at the other kids just talking and laughing as if the revolution had never happened but they were still dressed like toddlers wearing either training pants or diapers, he was wondering what to do when two kids toddled up to him, both being two years older.

"Hey there new kid" he says with a smile, standing in front of him wearing a blue onesie with a Blastoise on it with a pacifier clipped to it and a diaper bulge underneath it, he also has brown eyes and black hair "My names Jack."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Jillian but my friends call me Jill" she says, wearing a pink t-shirt with a pacifier clipped to it and a diaper, she also has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes "Do you want to play?" she asks

"Sure but I'm not wearing diapers" Jason says, looking a little uncomfortable with the idea of wearing diapers.

"Don't worry about that, it's cool" Jack says, sitting down next to him I was uncomfortable with it at first too, but after a while I got used to it and the babying doesn't bother me anymore and it beats being alone out on the road, I got caught stealing food from a store and after I got adopted it just took me a while to get used to it".

"I was out on the road for almost a year, I was very skinny and lonely so I didn't even try to hide when the patrols found me and now I am happier then I have ever been" Jill says, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder "Don't worry about the babying so much and take it a step at a time, our parents just had us try one thing at a time." She says with a smile before a Lopunny nanny picked her up and checked her diaper before carrying her off to the crib/changing room "I'll meet you both at the videogames" she says over the Lopunny's shoulder.

"Ok, let's go and play" Jack says walking to the videogame area with Jason crawling behind him on the padded floor, once there they sat on the bean bag chairs in front of an empty console and start deciding on a title to play, after a few minutes Jill comes into the room and sits down next to them and hands Jason a light blue pacifier.

"Huh?" he asks, looking at the pacifier with a look of confusion "Why did you give me a pacifier?" he asks, looking confused.

"I noticed you were looking a little tense and a pacifier usually helps and this way you might not feel like the odd man out" Jill says, smiling "but it's up to you"

After staring at the pacifier for a few seconds Jason puts the pacifier in his mouth and starts sucking on it, causing him to blush but then after a few minutes he stated to calm down as they selected a fighting game and start to play and after a couple of hours the Lopunny nanny from before picks up Jason and Jack "Ok cuties its lunch time" she says, carrying them to the lunch area with Jill following behind.

Once at the lunch area the Lopunny sets them down into chairs and ties bibs around their necks before serving them peanut butter & jelly sandwiches.

"So Jason, are you ok about using that pacifier?" Jack asks as he eats.

"I guess it isn't as big a deal as I thought it would be but it's still a little embarrassing" he says and finishes the sandwich.

The Lopunny nanny from before picks Jason up and unties the bib "Jason your daddy is here to pick you up" she says, carrying him to the reception area

Jason looks over the Lopunny's shoulder "Bye Jack, Bye Jill, I hope I see you both again" he says, waving to them and smiling as they wave back.

 **I meant to get this chapter out sooner but I was having trouble deciding on the dialog for this chapter and I also got obsessed playing Batman: Arkham Knight (fantastic game) and in the beginning of the chapter I made two references Last Fantasy is like Final Fantasy but try to guess what Captain Digger O'Hare is a referenc to (here is a hint, it's a 1980's cartoon)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The next day 8:30 am**

Lori walks into Jason's room and smiles at him sleeping so peacefully " _I hate to wake him up so early but he has to eat"_ then she walks up to him ad sees a dark spot on his sheets " _oh no, well I have to tell him"_ she thinks and nuzzles his cheek "Jason it's time to wake up sweetie" she says.

Jason opens his eyes and looks at her "Good morning mom" he says and sits up in bed, then he feels something wet on his sheets and looks down and starts to tear up "Did I wet the bed?" he asks and starts shaking.

Lori pulls the sheets off of him and lifts him off the bed, cradling him in her ribbons as she carries him to the bathroom and puts him on the toilet "Honey its ok I'm not mad" she says wrapping her ribbons around him in a hug and kisses his forehead, then she starts running a bath "Jason can you give yourself a bath or would you like me to stay?" she asks, helping him undress.

"I can do it mom" he says, still looking ashamed

Lori puts a towel and washcloth next the tub "Ok sweetie, I'll change your sheets and get your clothes washed and then we can have some breakfast" she says with a smile as she gathers his clothes "If you need anything just call" she says and leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

 **20 minutes later**

Jason drains the tub, then he climbs out of the tub and dries himself off "Mom!" he calls out, hoping that she is close by.

Lori opens the door and picks him up "Let's get you dressed Hun" she says and carries him back to his room and listens to Jason as he picks out a white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, she puts them on the bed and helps him get dressed "Are you hungry?" she asks, picking Jason up and putting him on her back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry" he says, still looking down and embarrassed.

Lori carries Jason downstairs and sets him down on a chair in the dining room, then she goes into the kitchen and comes out with two bowls of cereal and puts them on the table.

"Thanks mom, I'm sorry about this morning" he says as he starts eating

"Jason it's ok, please don't worry so much about it" she says and takes a bite of the cereal "So how was your day with your dad yesterday" she asks, trying to cheer him up.

"It was good, dad said that I can walk a little bit and I should be able to walk completely after a few more sessions and after that dad put me in the daycare, I was uncomfortable at first seeing many of the kids wearing diapers but I did meet a couple of kids that became my friends" he says with a smile as he thinks about his new friends.

"That's wonderful sweetheart I'm so proud that you made some friends" she says with a warm smile on her face.

"Mom, one of my friends gave me a pacifier to try while we were playing video games and after I tried it I was embarrassed at first but then after a little while I didn't think about it anymore, so… would it be alright if I try a pacifier?" he asks, as his face blushes a bright red.

"Of course it is Jason, we can pick some up while we are out today and I'm so proud that you are willing to give the babying a try" she says, leaning over to him and kisses his forehead "After this do you want to go to the bakery and get a treat?" she asks.

"Sure mom" he says, looking excited as he picks up the empty bowls.

Lori puts on him on her back and walks into the kitchen and Jason puts the dishes into the sink, then Lori walks to the front door and walks out the door.

Jason looks at the shops and homes as they pass by, taking in the relaxing feeling and beautiful views that Coumarine City is known for as he tries not to pay attention to Pokémon cooing at him as they pass by, then they stop in a baby supply store and pick up a pack of light blue pacifiers, then after they pay for the pacifiers Lori opens the package and gently puts one in Jason's mouth and puts the rest in her purse while she walks to the bakery.

Jason looks around at the display cases in the lobby of the bakery, there were cupcakes, cookies and cakes along with pokepuffs and pofffins of all kinds for Pokémon customers and their children, the walls were a tan color with a sea blue color in a wave design on the bottom half, then Jason takes the pacifier out of his mouth "Wow mom, the treats look so yummy" he says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you sweetie, my staff and I work very hard on these, now what would you like?" she asks, looking back at him with a smile.

"Can I have those Chocolate chip cookies?" he asks.

"Okay, stay here and I'll be right back sweetie" she says and sets him down in a booth, then she puts three chocolate chip cookies in a bag and pays for them, giving the money to the Tentacruel behind the register "Thanks Tony" she says and walks back to Jason and gives him the cookies.

Jason takes a bite of the cookies and smiles "These are really good mom" he says " _now I see why she has the best bakery in the city."_

"Thank you honey, how about after this we go to the park and you can play with the other kids and meet some new friends?" she says and attaches the pacifier to his shirt and kisses the top of his head.

"Okay, I just hope the other kids won't make fun of me, I never had very many friends even before the orphanage and the kids there always made fun of me." He says and looks down.

"Jason please don't worry, you made friends at the daycare right? So I'm sure that you will make some new friends" she says, nuzzling his head while she puts the pacifier in his mouth again.

Lori puts Jason on her back and takes him to the park, once there she sets Jason down at the sandbox "Ok sweetie you play nice with the other kids and I will be right over there" she says, pointing to a bench "Have fun" she says and walks over to a bench and sits next to a female Meganium.

"Hi Jason" says a familiar voice from a few feet away on Jason's left, Jason looks over and smiles at Jill.

Jill crawls over to Jason and sits next to him wearing a dark pink t-shirt and bright pink overalls "It's good to see you again and I see you're trying a pacifier" she says with a bright smile on her face.

Jason takes the pacifier out of his mouth "Hi Jill, yeah it isn't as bad as I thought it would be, I'm here with my mom" he says, pointing over to Lori.

"My mommy is talking to her" she says, pointing over to the Maganium as the Maganium looks over and waves a vine at them "wanna play?" she asks.

"Sure" he says and crawls into the sandbox with her and they start building a sand castle which looks more like a mound of sand when a shadow looms over them.

"Well well, didn't think I would see you again baby" says a rough voice belonging to a 13 year old boy with green hair and red eyes.

"Hi Ryan" he says, nervously as he remembers his bully from the orphanage.

"I guess you decided to be a real baby after all" he says and kicks the mound over, then he punches Jason's face and kicks him in the stomach while Jill runs to Lori and the Magainium.

Ryan brings his fist back again before a hand stops him, Ryan looks behind him and sees a male Raichu looking angry and disappointed "What do you think you are doing young man" he says

Lori runs over to Jason and cradles him in her ribbons "Jason are you okay sweetie?" she asks with tears in her eyes

Jason starts crying and wraps his arms around her neck and buries his head in her chest fur

Lori nuzzles his cheek and hisses his forehead "Its ok Jason, you're safe" she says and loos up as the Raichu walks up with Ryan behind him "I'm so sorry about my son, I promise that he will be punished when we get home" he says, looking ashamed "do you have anything to say young man?"

"I'm sorry" he says, not looking sincere.

"I can tell he doesn't mean it so as the owner of Sea Side Sweets he is banned from my bakery" she says and walks away, leaving the Raichu stunned, when Lori gets home she looks down to see that Jason has cried himself to sleep and accidently wet himself again " _it might be time to think about training pants"_ she carries Jason upstairs and changes him into new underwear and pajama bottoms, then she lays him on her bed calls David to pick up training pants in Jason's size, then she lays down next to Jason and puts his pacifier in his mouth and starts reading so she can keep watch over him as he sleeps.

 **For those who didn't get the reference in the last chapter about the green Diggersby the answer was Captain Bucky O'Hare, Don't for get to read and review and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter then review or PM me and don't forget to check out the other New Perspectives stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jason wakes up in bed and sits up, finding himself dry but with a headache "Ah, my head" he says, putting a hand to his head as he looks next to him and see's Lori smiling at him.

"Here sweetie, these should help" she says, giving him an aspirin and a cup of water "are you ok?" she asks, looking concerned.

"I think so" he says, taking the pill and drinking the water "why am I wearing different clothes?" he asks, looking confused.

"You were wet on the way home so I changed you into some dry clothes when we got home" she says and kisses his cheek "I think we need to talk about getting you into some training pants, you have already been wet twice today and I am not mad but just concerned" she says, rubbing Jason's back with a ribbon.

"Will dad still help me to walk if I am in training pants?" he asks

"Of course he will, I promise he will never stop helping you or loving you and neither will I" she says with a proud and confident look on her face "and if he does stop then tell me and I will set him straight".

Jason starts to laugh at the last comment Lori made as David comes through the door carrying a package and sets it down on the bed "That's right buddy and you should be up and walking again just like before in a few days with some hard work and mom did tell me about what happened at the park with that other boy so I will teach you how to defend yourself after we get your physical therapy done"

"Do I really have to wear those?" he asks, pointing at the training pants with his face blushing bright red.

Lori sighs and opens the package with her ribbons "Give them a chance at the very least and who knows, you may even start to like them" she says and goes back to rubbing Jason's back while waiting for a response.

"Okay, I did say that I would try" he says as Lori lays him down on the bed and takes his pajama pants off and takes off his underwear and slips on the training pants and replaces his pajama pants.

"Thank you sweetie, I know that was hard for you but I am very proud of how mature you are acting" she says and kisses his forehead "now let's go downstairs and see about getting something to eat" she says, putting Jason's pacifier in his mouth she lifts him into her ribbons and carries him downstairs with David following behind.

 **Three days later**

Lori walks into Jason's room to wake him up and start another day, little did they know what the day had instore for them as Lori leans her head net to Jason's ear "Jason it's time to wake up sweetheart" she says and pulls he blankets off of him.

Jason opens his eyes and sits up, feeling the wet pull up between his legs "not again" he groans and turns to Lori "good morning mom" he says.

"Good morning sweetie" she says and changes him into a fresh pull up, then she kisses his forehead "after breakfast do you want to go to the park today?" she asks.

"Sure and thanks mom" he says and stands up next to the bed and hugs her, happy to have his ability to walk since the day before but he is still wearing pull ups which he is still trying to get used to as he follows Lori downstairs and after a good breakfast of cereal and a glass of milk they were off to the park with Jason on Lori's back with his pacifier in his mouth.

Once at the park Lori sets Jason down at the sandbox and kisses the top of his head before walking to the bathrooms a short distance away.

Two Pokémon, which could only be described as outright shady, stood nonchalantly at a street corner. Pedestrians kept far away from the shifty Scrafty and the hulking Drapion besides him.

It was all in good choice in the end, really, for the two were planning something vile.

"Hows about that one, mate?" The Scrafty asked, discretely gesturing to a human walking by.

"Nah." The Drapion replied, eyes flickering between targets. He settled on a young boy, no more than ten, playing in a park.

His companion's eyes followed his. "Ain't that Janus? Kid of da big bucks CEO?"

"I thinks it is, Mike. Let's gomhave a chat..."

Jason sits in the parks sandbox and tries to play by himself since Jack and Jill are both at the daycare, while he is happy that he can walk by himself again he is still trying to forget the fact that he is in training pants, he looks over at the bench Lori was sitting on and sees that she is gone and most likely in the bathroom "I wish my friends were here" he says and puts his pacifier in his mouth not noticing two shadows coming up behind him.

"Looks like he's all alone, wheheheh..." Mike remarkes, getting closer. "You got our uh... 'escort' device ready, Seymore?"

The Drapion nodded, unfolding a burlap sack. "What about the brats parents?"

"Don't see em'. Let's get this rolling."

The sack descended upon the unsuspecting boy's head.

Jason starts to panic and starts screaming when he sees nothing but burlap but his screams are muffled by the bag, he then tries to pull the bag off of his head but it would not come off as tears start flowing down his face he doesn't realize that he has wet his training pants in fright.

"Yoink." Seymore said gleefully, slinging the sack over his shoulder. "This ones a screamer, better scram fore' someone steps in."

"Ayup." Mike said, nodding in agreement. "I got pals in Castelia, we should be good there."

The duo scampered off to a waiting junker vehicle, the boy's muffeled screams still ringing to no answer.

"HELP!" he screams out in hopes of someone hearing him but the bag was making any sounds of his impossible to understand while thoughts of his parents appeared in his head.

Lori walks out of the bathroom and looks at the sandbox to check on Jason but starts to worry when she doesn't see him, then she runs around the playground calling his name while having no idea that her son has been kidnapped.

Once firmly on the road far from the city; the boy was released from the bag. That didn't mean he was set free, oh no. He was bound to the front seat with Seymores claws positioned around his mouth.

"So, kid." Mike said, taking a sip of pop. "You gotta name?"

"My name is Jason" he says in a shaky voice with tears going down his face as he looks at the Scrafty with wide and frightened eyes "what are you going to do to me and where are we going" he asks

Lori now in panic mode calls David

"Hello?" asks David picking up the phone

"David its Jason he's gone and I've looked everywhere" she says, now crying

"Lori sweetheart I want you to listen to me carefully, call the police I am on my way down to the park now just call the police and wait for me" he says

"Ok" she says, hanging up.

"See here, Jason, we ain't exactly fond of humans." Seeing Jason tear up, Mike smirked before continuing. "Quit the waterworks. If we was going ta hurt you, we'd have it already."

"Your our hostage." Seymour interjected. "You will makes us rich."

"Where are we going?" he asks, shaking in his seat as they drive on as a message comes over the radio "Attention citizens of Kalos there had been a missing child reported to us just moments ago from Coumarine City, be on the lookout for Jason Collins age 10 with light brown hair and green eyes, last seen in the Coumarine City park in the sandbox Jason is wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts with white and black tennis shoes and is wearing training pants, if you see him then please contact to Kalos troopers immediately."

"Heheh, Kalos... yeah right." Mike snickered. "How about an overseas trip kid? Oh wait. You don't get a choice."

The car abruptly stopped in the middle of a dirt road. Mike cheerfully got out, whistling. Seymour pressed his claws against Jason's neck.

"Move." He growled. "And don't even think about running away."

Jason starts walking in the same direction as Mike as he tries to take in his surroundings with tears still going down his face.

A sharp whistling noise could be heard, prompting the trio to glance up to the sky. A large, blue, and very fast object was hurdling towards them.

Jason cringed as it crashed into the ground a few feet away. The figure shook itself free of dust, before looming over them ominously.

"Jason." Mike started. "This is X, she was formally Cynthia's Garchomp. Now... well, heh. She helps us."

The scarred Garchomp let out a roar, before kneeling.

"She's also our ride to Castelia."

"Castelia? I've never been there before" he says as he looks at X with a look of fear and takes an unconscious step back.

"She won't bite... as long as you behave." Seymour interjected, audibly snapping his pincers. "Get on. we're leaving now."

After all the passengers were on, X took off at near mach speed, leaving behind almost no trace of what happened.

Jason sits on X's back and whimpers as a cloth gag is tied over his mouth to keep him from crying out, then he shuts his eye, trying to believe it is all a nightmare.

Poe was having an average day, filing and transferring evidence when his phone rang, caller ID Kalos.

"Strange." He muttered before picking it up.

"Poe this is Captain Leon Squallstorm from the Kalos Division of the HAA Police I am calling to let you know that a child has been reported missing from Coumarine City and it is possible that the child could end up in Unova, his name is Jason Collins age 10 years old with light brown hair and green eye's, he is wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts with white and black tennis shoes and he is wearing training pants, if you or anyone else sees him then please call us immediately, please pass this message along to everyone you know."

Blinking twice, Poe responded. "Leon? How do you still have my number? And why not call Chief Gant? And there's a missing boy from Kalos?"

"I did try to call Chief grant but I was not getting any kind of response so I went with the next number I had which happened to be yours and yes there is a missing boy in Kalos and per protocol I am letting all regions know to be on the lookout, we have no evidence that he is going to Coumarine or anywhere in Unova but we can't take any chances, according to eye witness reports a Scrafty and a Drapion were seen getting into a car with a bag that looked to have something struggling inside of it."

"...Did you say a Scrafty and Drapion duo?"

"That I did, they were seen driving east out of the city"

"I'm going to make a few calls. I'll forward the info to everyone at the station, alright?"

He slammed the phone down, and proceeded to roughly rub his head. He forwarded the call to Grant, before getting up to search for Nya.

Leon shakes his head and faxes a picture of Jason to Grants fax machine "hang in there kid we will find you" he says.

 **I want to thank DiscreetMidnight for the help with this amazing collaboration and there will be more to come**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Castelia City warehouse district**

Jason grunts into his gag as X lands in front of an abandoned warehouse that looked as though it was falling apart as Jason looks at the warehouse he notes a number 16 on the side of the building. Seymour pulls him off of X's back and pushes him into the warehouse and into an office where Jason is pushed onto an old mattress where Seymour ties his ankles and leaves the room with Jason trying to get comfortable with his training pants being wet, cold and uncomfortable after four hours of flying at speeds faster than a plane he looks out the window to see X taking off and into the distance.

Unknown to anyone else a Rattata saw what had happened and scurried off into the city to find help to free the young boy he saw in trouble, knowing that he had no chance of freeing the boy himself.

A Beartic officer in a blue HAA uniform by the name of Tobias Iceclaw walks down a busy street in the middle of the Castelia Farmers market on routine patrol on the lookout for trouble while remembering his orders to be on the lookout for a boy with Jason's description and enjoying the crisp chill of the autumn air when a Rattata runs in front of him "Hey where's the fire-type kid?" he asks as a joke when the Rattata stops in front of him, then he notices the Rattata acting very agitated and immediately started to grow concerned "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I saw a human child who is tied up being pushed into an old warehouse by a Scrafty, a Drapion and a Garchomp with an X on its face in the warehouse district" he says quickly.

The look on Tobias's face turned serious "Is this the human child that you saw?" he asks, pulling out a Photo of Jason.

"Yeah, that's him and my name is Clyde Hardtooth by the way" he says, pacing back and forth with a panicked look on his face.

"Look Clyde I need you to calm down, panicking like this won't help anyone, now I need you to show me where you saw this kid and in a hurry, every second counts" he says, trying to calm the excited Rattata down.

Clyde nods and runs off to the warehouse district with Tobias following close behind, as they approached warehouse 16 Tobias pressed himself against a wall next to the entrance and peeks inside and watches Mike and Seymour playing a card game on an old wooden spool " _I see the Scrafty and Drapion but I don't see the kid or this Garchomp, I need to call for backup"_ he moves away from the entrance and hides on the side of the warehouse and picks up his radio "Dispatch this is officer Tobias Iceclaw I need backup to Warehouse 16 in the abandoned section of the warehouse district, I believe I have a solid lead on the human child that was reported missing" he says, listening for a response.

"Roger that Officer Iceclaw we are sending two officers to assist you, please monitor the situation until backup arrives"

"10-4 Dispatch" he says, hanging up his radio and peeking around the corner to monitor the entrance "Listen Clyde I want you to stay close and out of site, we are going to need a statement from you later and I don't want you to get in the way when things start getting serious" he says while continuing to monitor the front entrance to the warehouse.

"Yes sir I understand officer" Clyde says and lays on the ground to make himself harder to see.

 **30 minutes later as the sun begins to set**

Two officers in HAA police uniforms approach Tobias and Clyde, the first is a Luxray called Jackson Voltaire and a Bisharp named Brian Steelblade, Tobias turns to them and smiles at them, relieved to have back-up.

"Tobias how did you get this lead?" Brian asks, stopping in front of Tobias and Clyde.

"I got my lead from this Rattata, he told me he saw this human child was tied up and being foced into this warehouse, I followed and checked the situation out and there is a Scrafty and a Drapion inside but I don't see the Garchomp that he talked about and I am confident that the child is here but I don't know where exactly so Jackson can you use your powers to see where he is" he says, looking at the Luxray.

"Ok, but I hope you are right about this" he then looks at the building and activates his powers as his yes start glowing, quickly confirming that the child they were looking for is in the building "Okay, he is there in an office upstairs and I saw where the Drapion and Scrafty are but there is no Garchomp in the building so please tell me that you have a plan for this" he says and looks back at Tobias.

"I do, Jackson you will go in first and use thunder wave to paralyze the two inside, then me and Brian will move in and arrest them while you go upstairs and free the child in the office and radio for some squad cars to come and pick them up and an ambulance for the child, we don't know if he is injured, Brian after we make the arrests you go to the entrance and watch for this Garchomp, if it shows up Jackson will come down and watch over the other two while you and I will face off against the Garchomp" he says, addressing the other two. "If you are both ready then lets head over to the door and we can begin"

Jackson and Brian nodded and got into position by the door, Jackson snuck into the warehouse and looks at Mike and Seymour from behind the crates, keeping an ear out for any surprises he may have missed before, he sneaks up to them and uses thunder wave just as planned and Tobias and Brian rush in and arrest Mike and Seymour and start reading them their rights while Jackson moves upstairs.

Jason lays on the mattress and struggles against the ropes holding him as tears fall down his face and get soaked up by the gag, he looks down at his pants to see that he had another accident and his training pants had leaked onto his pants, then he looks over at the door and hears loud banging on the door, being powerless to do anything else he watches the door thinking it is one of his captors coming for him but his eyes widen in surprise when he sees a large Luxray bust down the door and he immediately begins to struggle in panic.

"Relax kid I'm not here to hurt you" he says and pulls out his badge and shows it to Jason who starts to calm down and relax as Jackson unties the rope with his teeth "My name is Officer Jackson Voltaire are you ok?" he asks

Jason takes the gag off his mouth "I'm ok, my name is Jason Collins are you going to take me back to my mom and dad?" he asks.

"Don't worry we will get you back to your parents but first you are going to go to the center to get checked out and cleaned up" Jackson says with a smile, then he radios for some squad cars.

 **Meanwhile outside of the warehouse**

X sits on a nearby cliff and watches what is going on as police cars pull up to the warehouse and officers drag out Mike and Seymour and snorts steam before flying off into the night sky.

Jackson leads Jason out of the warehouse and into an ambulance with a Wigglytuff nurse waiting to take care of him. The Wigglytuff nurse lays Jason on the gurney and straps him in as the ambulance drives off to the Castelia center "Don't worry sweetie, you are safe now and we will take good care of you my name Delia Trueheart but you can call me nurse Trueheart" she says and gently strokes his hair to comfort him, then she puts a pillow behind his head and begins examining him.

 **20 minutes later at the Castelia center 8:00 PM**

Two Primape orderlies carefully unload the gurney and bring it into an examination area followed by Nurse Trueheart, after the orderlies lowered the gurney and unbuckle him Nurse Trueheart helps Jason up and measures his height and checks his weight then she takes him to another area where she helps him to take a bath and giggles when he falls asleep in the bath _"_ _he must have been exhausted from everything that happened"_ after draining the tub she carefully lifts him out and dries him off with a towel before dressing him in a hospital gown "I can't believe we don't have any training pants in his size, I'll have to talk to the supply officer later but I guess this will work for now" she says putting a diaper on him, then she carries him to an unoccupied hospital room and tucks him into bed "goodnight sweetie" she says and kisses his forehead before she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to put out but writers block continues to be my biggest enemy, credit for the characters of Mike, Seymour and X go to DiscreetMidnight, I didn't write any dialog for them because I didn't feel right writing for someone else's characters without permission but I had to use them or the chapter would not make any sense.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The next morning in Coumarine City 8:00 a.m.**

Lori sits on the couch and watches the tv for any news on Jason, just from the look on her face it was clear that Lori had not gotten any sleep the night before and had spent a good portion of yesterday and all last night crying if her red and puffy eyes were any indication " _please Arceus let the police find my baby and let him be safe"._

David walks into the room with a plate of pancakes, then he looks over at Lori and sighs as he puts the plate on the dining room table and sits next to Lori "Lori I have breakfast ready" he says but doesn't see any response from her "Lori, none of this is helping to find Jason, you haven't eaten anything or slept at all, when it's time to go and pick Jason up you won't have any strength left" he says, pulling Lori into a hug.

"I know David but how can I feel any differently after I let those horrible Pokémon take my baby to who knows where, we don't even know what they are doing to him and it's all my fault" she says and breaks down into tears again.

"Lori, I know that it is easy to feel that way but we have to be strong for Jason so that when he comes home he will be as happy and safe as when we first brought him home, now go and eat and I'll join you in a minute" he says and helps Lori up and turns the tv off and is about to walk into the dining room with Lori when the phone rings, David turns around and picks up the phone "Hello?" he says.

"Good morning Mr. Collins my name is Officer Tobias Iceclaw with the Castelia City police dept. I am calling with news on your son, first of all he is safe we rescued him last night and he is at the hospital receiving treatment and fortunately there were no serious injuries reported beyond some bruises where he was tied up so he should be discharged today which brings up an issue, since he is already adopted and he has no serious injuries he cannot stay at the hospital but he will have to go into a foster home until you can pick him up or if you know someone who can take him then we can arrange for the Pokémon of your choice to pick him up and secondly we have some questions for Jason about the kidnapping and we need your permission before we go forward."

"We understand your position Officer and we have a couple in mind who could take Jason for us and as for your interview you have our permission but I want someone else in the room with Jason so that he won't be so afraid." David says with a stern voice.

"Ok, I'm sure that we can have a nurse stay in the room with him so that won't be a problem and can we have the name of the couple you would like us to call?"

 **Castelia City 8:35 a.m.**

Jason slowly wakes up and looks around the room "where am I?" he asks, trying to remember what happened, then the memories of what happened the day before came rushing back to him, then he hears a knock on the door "come in" he says and see's Nurse Trueheart walk into the room, pushing a cart with a covered plate on it.

"Good morning Jason and how are we feeling today?" she asks with a bright and sunny smile on her face

"I am feeling better, but I am very hungry" he says as he sits up he then hears a crinkling sound and he notices a thick material between his legs "huh?" he asks, lifting up the gown and is shocked to see himself wearing a disposable diaper, he looks up at Nurse Trueheart for answers.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but we don't have any training pants in your size and I thought that it was better for you to wear a diaper than nothing at all and it looks like it was a good idea" she says, seeing that his diaper is wet "Let's get you changed sweetie, we have some things to discuss" she says, taking a diaper with a Marril playing on the beach along with some powder and wipes from the cart and after a few minutes she tapes Jason into a new diaper.

"Why does this keep happening?" he says as he starts to cry with tears going down his face.

Nurse Trueheart moves next to him and starts rubbing his back "It's ok Jason I have seen lots of kids older than you wearing diapers and being really happy in their new lives" she says, not understanding the situation.

"No, I have been wetting the bed since last week and that's why I was in trainers in the first place" he says, crying harder into his hands as he feels Nurse Trueheart still rubbing his back.

"Jason, I went over your file and I think I can see why, you see when you were at the orphanage you weren't really allowed to act like a child your age were and you were still mourning the death of your parents and during that time you didn't feel safe but since your adoption you have started to feel safe and loved again and your body is starting to relax which may help to explain your bedwetting problem, but don't worry so much about it sweetie it will stop in time but I recommend that you stay in diapers until then since training pants have a higher chance of leaking but I do also recommend that you try to relax and destress as much as you can." She says and kisses his forehead and puts a tray with the covered plate down in front of him "I brought you some breakfast, Pancakes with maple syrup" she says and removes the cover and sits down next to him.

"Thank you" he says as his stomach growls loudly for food, he looks at Nurse Trueheart and blushes and starts to eat.

Nurse Trueheart giggles at his cute stomach growl and blush "Now sweetie I got a call from the HAA and they have already contacted your parents and let them know that your safe and that you're here at the hospital, your parents are going to arrange for a couple to pick you up and you will stay with them until your parents come to pick you up but I don't know who they are yet, I have to wait for the HAA to call me back about that" she says and sighs before continuing "The HAA is going to send an officer to ask you some questions but relax you aren't in trouble and I will be here with you through the entire thing now do you have any questions for me?" she asks as she watches him eat.

"Yes, what happened to my clothes? And can I have something to drink?"

"Your clothes are right here on the cart and of course you can" she says, standing up "I will be right back with some juice for you dear" she says and turns the tv onto some cartoons for Jason and walks out of the room.

Jason looks out the window at the sunny morning and sighs " _So I have to stay with another family until mom and dad come for me? That's fine but I am worried about the officer coming to talk to me I just hope I can handle it and I just don't know how to feel about this diaper, it is thicker than my training pants and more comfortable but still…"_ he then looks back at the door and sees Nurse trueheart walk in with a glass of juice and a Beartic police officer walking in behind her.

Nurse Trueheart sets the glass down on the tray in front of Jason and sits down next to him and takes his hand "Jason this is Tobias Iceclaw he is one of the officers that rescued you last night, he also talked with your parents this morning" she says.

"Young man I have a few questions about your kidnapping and please don't worry you are not in any trouble and I promise that I will be as brief as I can" he says and takes out a notepad and a pen "Now after you were taken from the playground did they say anything to you?"

"Yeah, the Scrafty said that they hate humans and that I was going to make them a lot of money, then they drove for forty-five minutes before stopping at a cliff"

"Ok, and what happened at the cliff?" Tobias asks while writing down everything that Jason said.

"At the cliff a Garchomp with an X on her face flew down and the Drapion got on her back first then the Scrafty put me on her back and tied that gag over my mouth and after he got on we took off, The Scrafty said that the Garchomp is named X and that she used to be Cynthia's Pokémon" Jason says, getting upset at the memory. "When we landed in Castelia City X took off somewhere and I haven't seen her since"

"Ok, this is some good information kid, don't worry we have those two in custody so they won't be bothering you anymore" Tobias says and puts away the notepad "We are waiting for confirmation from your parents on the couple they want to look after you but we should have that soon, so just relax here in the meantime" he says and leaves the room.

Nurse Trueheart tucks Jason back into bed and kisses his forehead again "You did very well answering his questions Jason you were very brave, now just do as he says and relax I promise we will get this all sorted out, now I have to go and check on some other patients so just use this box to call me if you need anything" she says, pointing to a small box next to his bed and hands him the remote and leaves the room.

 **Merry Christmas and happy new years to my readers, I am curious to know what you all thought of the las chapter since I didn't hear from anyone and as you read in the chapter there will be a crossover soon, also if you are looking for Adrienne's New Perspective don't worry my good friend Elite Shade made a new account called Spyder Rider so you can find it there and as always if you have any ideas for the next chapter then please PM me or leave a review.**


End file.
